Bankers and Class
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: When young Dick and Barbara go to school they deal with being picked on all the time. One day when the class goes on a field trip to Gotham City Bank they have some surprise guests. How are they going to get out of with out blowing their cover! No Pairing
1. Awaken

**Disclaimer: Do not own Batman…this is just some free writing to get my mind working.**

"Dick Grayson!" Ms. Parker shouted at the sleeping boy. Dick jumped up startled at the shout of his name. "Young man! Do I happen to be boring you?" she hissed

"Huh…what…No Ms. Parker." The boy in front of her replied. He looked around to see the students snicker at him as the middle aged women continued to scowled him.

To Ms. Parker this boy was nothing more but another rich child who always seemed to being sleeping in her class or constantly forgetting his homework.

"I will need to speak with you after class Mr. Grayson." She hissed again before turning her attention again to the rest of the class. "Students do not forget our trip to Gotham City Bank tomorrow. Bring you notebooks for notes. Chief O'Hara will being speaking and I expect all of you to be…_awake…_and paying special attention." Ms Parker announced before the last bell rang.

Thank God this was the last class. Dick thought to himself as he gathered his books.

"Bats got you on patrol last night?" A familiar voice whispered. Dick turned around suddenly to find himself face to face with Barbara Gordon.

" Even better…training." Dick replied sarcastically.

"Ouch." Barbara winced. Suddenly a group of tough looking kids walked up to the pair.

"Look it is the perfect couples. Rich and wimps." A skinny brunette smirked, causing the entire group to laugh at the pair. The boy with his arm over her spoke after the laughing stopped.

"Hey Dick. What you've been doin all night tryin to tame that mop of yours?" He sniggered shoving a hand on the spiked hair. Dick was so tempted to break a couple of the dude's fingers but contained himself. Instead he pushed the hand off.

"Hey back off!" Barbara hissed. The girls of the group glared at her before one of them whispered something in each others' ears and they began to laugh again.

"So Barbara, are your clothes always that ragged or is that commissioner dad of yours just cheap?" Another girl smacked before the group finally moved on.

"Argh! I am so going out on patrol now!" Dick hissed trying to contain his anger. It was always a pain to know you could take out any of them but you had to hide that little fact.

"MR. GRAYSON!" Ms. Parker screeched.

"I'm so with ya." Barbara whispered before she watched Dick walk over to the desk.

Rolling his eyes, Dick slowly walked to the impatient teacher.

"Now, listen to me. I know it must be hard having to live with the infamous Bruce Wayne. But…" She hissed

"Why do you say infamous, Ms. Parker?" Dick demanded. She looked at him, as if expecting him not to know what the dumb word meant. She continued again.

"It must be very hectic. You may get waited on hand and foot at your home but in my class you are pay attention and pass. You seem to always be dead tired…and I have noticed this everyday. If I find you asleep at tomorrow's trip I will be forced to talk to Mr. Wayne about this." She said through clenched teeth. She continued her ramble but Dick wasn't listening. His gaze drifted to the window of the classroom. It was raining and dreary but one thing in the sky stood out. A giant image of a bat lit the sky.

"Mr. Grayson! Are you even listening to me?!" Ms. Parker raised her voice again.

"Yeah…Listen… Ms. Parker! I gotta go! I'm sorry!" Dick rushed as he gripped the strap of his back pack and began to sprint out of the room, down the hall, and out the exit with the young Barbara Gordon. Sighing Ms. Parker slumped into her desk chair. She was going to get through to that boy's thick skull somehow.

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK! JUST SORTA CAME TO ME WHEN I WAS TONING OUT MY TEACHER'S LECTURE…THAT WAS IN SPANISH…SO I GOT REALLY CONFUSED. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**


	2. Notice

**Disclaimer: Do not own Batman **

As Dick put on the mask he became Robin. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of being important. A feeling he never felt during the day as Dick Grayson. "The-lucky- brat-who- landed- big- time." He felt like he shouldn't let everyone push him around but knew if he did anything remotely close to Robin during the day, the cover of himself and his partners would be blown. So reluctantly Robin put his helmet on and started his motorcycle.

At school the kids only knew him as the runt acreobat of the circus, who some important rich guy took in. During the night everyone knew him as Robin.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Barbara sat on the roof top waiting for her partners. Gotham City seemed peaceful almost. But she couldn't see everything in this dang city. Casting her gaze back up in search for the signal of her father, the bright bat light. Nothing. Keeping the secret of the bats was hard enough but keeping it from her father was brutal. If he ever knew what she really did when he was gone, she was pretty sure he would personally kill Batman and Robin. Then he would lock her in her room and make her get home school.

Suddenly she hears a faint noise. Spinning sharply around and narrowing her eyes she looks. Nobody appeared to be there.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"It's just me." Came the soft whisper of Robin. He walked out of the shadows and towards her.

"Where's Bats?" She asked as she soon relaxed.

"He's sa…" Robin began but looked up as a dark shadow was cast. Batman sailed down towards the pair.

"We got to go." He quickly said. With that they were soon sailing from rooftop to rooftop.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Great! Just what we need…rain." Robin mumbled as they stopped on a rooftop in front of a warehouse.

"It could be worse. It could be…" Batgirl whispered but stopped as a boom of thunder hit the sky.

"Great." Robin replied as the rain began to harden.

"We have to hurry this up. You two have a field trip tomorrow. Follow my lead." Batman whispered to them before jumping down. Soon Batgirl and Robin followed.

They kept an eye open as they walked right into the giant warehouse. It was dark. No one seemed to being here. Of course that idea was knocked out of their heads as Robin grunted. Turning their heads, Batman and Batgirl see Robin fly into a crate. On quo the lights to the warehouse turn abruptly on and about twenty beefy guys surrounded.

A group of them walked around Batgirl separating her from Batman. **Big** mistake. As they continued to close in on her she was able to glance over to where Robin had landed and saw him on his feet and getting the same treatment from their lovely hosts. It wasn't long before Robin flipped in the air and landed hard one of the beef's head.

Batgirl began to block the punches coming her way. Flipping out of the way she felt a boot hit her square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Batman had it easy. He had the stupidest off all the guys in his group. In no time flat he had knock out all of them. He quickly checked his young partners. Robin was having trouble with one of his guys. Batgirl was having the same issue, just with two and not one. Feeling the need to help one out, Batman went over to Batgirl and grabbed one of the guys.

Scrambling out of Batman's grasps the beef ran over behind Robin and bear hugged the boy. Pinning the boy to his chest he helped his partner out. He used the boy's body as a shield from Batman and let his partner continued to beat the crap out of Robin. Robin kicked his legs up and knocked the wind out of the guy infront of him. Then he flipped over the head of the guy holding his arms pinned. On his feet once again Robin did a round house kick twice in the guy's face before the beef fell to the floor unconscious. Then he moved onto the other who was still trying to get the wind back in him.

Batgirl jumped in the air as a leg came around. The beef grabbed her ankle and pulled her down on to the ground. They both scramble to get up. She felt the arms wrap around her chest. With quick thinking she rammed her elbow in the guy's nose and jumped off the ground. She gives him a final punch before he finally went limp.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"GEEZ! That is going to kill tomorrow!" Barbara winced as she saw Alfred dress the bruise on Dick's back. Dick winced again as the bandages were tightened.

"Ms. Barbara you may want to get home young lady. I'm sure you want to be well rested for that field trip you two have tomorrow." Alfred replied again. "All is well Master Dick." He added when he was finally finished with the bandages.

"O yeah. That is going to be real fun." Dick mumbled as he hoped off the table.

"Bed… Dick!" Bruce said to the boy.

"See ya Barbara." Dick reluctantly said before climbing the stairs out of the cave.

"You too." Bruce added to Barbara.

"Fine! I'm going I'm going." She huffed before leaving the cave and to her home.

"Master Bruce if I may say so…It appears that Master Dick has been having trouble in school." Alfred whispered over to Bruce when he was sure Dick was upstairs and out of ear shot. "For example, when I drop him off at school I notice many whispers and stares. Then when he gets out of the car he sprints through the courtyard and inside the building."

"Yes, Alfred, I've noticed this as well. But I don't really know what to do about it. He never seems to want to talk about it…" Bruce began as he ran a hand through his hair.

"His teacher as well has been calling here, complaining about how he seems to be run down. That devil of a woman can ring an ear right off." Alfred added.

"Yes, Ms. Parker. For some strange reason I have the feeling she _loves me_." Bruce replied making it so that his sarcasm showed.

"Indeed sir." Alfred chuckled. "Young man…you best be off to bed as well." He added making his face very stern. Sighing in defeat Bruce raised his hands and began to walk out of the cave.

"Goodnight Alfred." Bruce yawned as he climbed the stairs.

"Goodnight Master Bruce." Alfred replied gathering the rest of the first aid.

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK?! GOOD…SUCKY…WHAT NEED TO KNOW. DON'T WORRY THIS SO CALLED FIELD TRIP IS NEXT THEN EVERYTHING WILL BEGIN!**


	3. Bank and Grins

**Disclaimer: Do not own Batman**

"Get a move on Grayson!" Tall boy named Rick hissed as he shoved Dick hard in the back. He laughed as he saw the spiky hair kid wince. "What's with you slip on your hair gel?!"

"Back off Rick!" Dick mumbled. He was really not in the mood for this.

"Why should I?" Rick spat back.

"GENTLMEN!" Ms. Parker yelled at the two. "Get on the bus…Mr. Grayson may I remind you…" She added before he cut her off.

"Yeah I remember." Dick muttered as he climbed the steps and sat in an empty seat. Before he knew it Barbara hoped in next to him.

"Hey. How's the bruise?" She whispered.

"Fine." He simply said mumbled. How did she do it? They picked on her too but she never seemed to be bothered with it. It took Dick every ounce to control himself, even when he knew that he could make all the guys in the room unconscious.

"Dick…I think Bruce and Alfred found a new hobby." Barbara softly said as she realized how tense he got.

"What?" curious Dick asked.

"Talking about us." Barbara giggled, trying to calm him down. Finally his blank expression broke into a laugh.

2222222222222222222222222222222

The Riddler sighed. He was bored. There was nothing to around his little clock tower. He looked out the window, down at Gotham City. Batman and crew had caught his boys last night in his warehouse.

…

He was so bored! SO SO SO SO SO BORED. Plopping onto the lime green couch he shut his eyes. God, he hated Fatman and that Bird boy and Bat brat. They were so annoying. Sitting up he looked around again.

He noticed a small school bus infront of the Gotham City Bank. Getting his binoculars he looked in on the group. Searching around he got an idea…and that idea got even better when he spotted two children. One, a girl with her red hair up in a ponytail, he recognized as the Commissioner's brat of a daughter. The other was a boy, with jet black spiked hair, talking to her. He remembers the boy as the runt Bruce Wayne took in. Riddler searched around as he noticed that the rest of the children appeared to be some of the more upper class. That and the fact they seem to being avoiding the two.

Smiling Riddler moved over to the lime green phone and dialed a quick number. Normally he would do something on his own but he would need someone to do his dirty work for him.

"Hey…No wait! Don't hang up… I have a game you might be interested in… Gotham City Bank!" The Riddler hummed, grinning ear to ear.

**A/N: I'M SORRY THE RIDDLER WILL ALWAYS BE MY FAVORITE VILLIAN! ARGH …POOR ROBIN. IT'S HARD BEING DIFFERENT. WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHO SHOULD BE THE OTHER, RIDDLER'S TALKING TO ON THE PHONE? LET ME KNOW**


	4. Fight and Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman**

Barbara slung her backpack over her shoulder as she walked up the steps of Gotham City Bank with the rest of the class. Dick did the same.

"Well this should be fun." A girl named Terri whined under her breath.

"A joy." A boy next to her named Matt dripped with sarcasm. Rolling her eyes Barbara continued to walk up the steps. She and Dick had both seen the inside of this bank over a thousand times already. This would just be like watching a movie for the fourth time in the row for them.

She caught out of the corner of her eye Rick and Matt whispering something and pointing out Dick. Getting ready to intervene at the proper moment, she saw Rick make a grab for Dick's back. She turned sharply around to see the bag get caught on his shirt as it was pulled up, revealing the bandage wrapped around his waist. Laughing Matt grabbed Dick by the shoulders.

"What'd you do there Grayson?" Matt laughed pulling Dick around, holding him as Rick scrounged around his back.

"What's in here?!" Rick greedily mumbled as he continued to rummage. Barbara prepared to get the bag from him but was stopped as Dick pulled on Matt's wrist and twisted it causing the boy to fall on his knees. Gritting his teeth Dick barked at the two.

"I said back off!" he hissed.

"Dick!" Barbara warned. Looking at her and at the two stunned boys in front of them he sighed and released the arm. Huffing by he made a grab for his back from Rick who stared at him in disgust and walked off. Barbara soon followed suit. Rick ran over to Matt who was getting up.

"He's goin to pay for that!" Matt hissed in the direction of Dick and Barbara.

"How could he do that? Nobody can do that to us!" Rick rambled still shocked by the fact that the runt had brought down Matt, Matt the toughest of all the guys in the group.

3333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey wait up!" Barbara yelled as she ran up to her friend.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Dick mumbled back as he continued his pace. He ran a hand through his hair fixing it back up to its spikiness.

"Well we need to talk about it! You nearly ripped off Matt's wrist back there!" Barbara pushed when she finally caught up to him.

"I would have controlled myself I think." Dick hissed back.

"These guys are civilians not villains we deal with at night…Robin!" She whispered after looking around. She knew he would listen to her if she used his name.

"Barbara be quiet! Someone could hear you!" Dick finally looked at her.

"No! You need to ignore those guys." Barbara argued.

"CHILDREN! Come on. Gather together for attendance. Ok…Julie!" Ms. Parker announced reading off the sheet off paper.

3333333333333333333333333333333

"Are you bored is it just the fumes in here?!" Dick moaned to Barbara.

"I don't know. You've got a lot of gas in that head of yours" She replied.

"Yea…HEY!" Dick sat up straighter as he realized what the comment meant.

"Nice! Very nice." Barbara laughed. It was good to see her friend smile at least once today.

Chief O'Hara seemed to be oblivious to the fact that no one was listening to him. Not even Ms. Parker. He just continued droning on and on and on. Barbara noticed her eyes drift shut before she opened them again. She looked over at Dick who was also close to dozing off. She elbowed him in the gut. He woke with a grunt. They knew this man could talk but he seemed to enjoy boring everyone in the conference room asleep. Blah Blah Blah! That was what everyone heard.

Something didn't feel right. Dick looked around. Chief O'Hara even seemed to be trying to stay awake. Dick noticed that the guards were the same way. Shaking his head Dick took in a small sniff.

"Hey do you smell that?" Dick quickly asked Barbara.

"Yeah! Is that…" Barbara began before Dick interrupted her.

"Wait…What is that!" Dick stretched his neck to hear. Barbara did the same. _Beep Beep Beep._

"BOMB!" Barbara yelled.

"Get down!" Dick yelled as he pushed both of them on the ground. **BOOM!** You could hear everyone yell as they fell to the floor.

**A/N: EVIL MUSIC!!! WHO IS IT!? ONLY I KNOW…WELL I WILL SOON…AT SOME POINT! WHAT DID YOU THINK! ABOUT TIME DICK DEFENDS HIMSELF FROM THOSE JERKS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! EXAMS SUCK! THAT'S ALL I GOT TO SAY! REVIEW**


	5. It's Always Fun Annoying those Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman…Gracias to Encoder for the inspiration. **

Dick woke, shaking his head. Was it just him or was the room spinning.

"Ow!" He moaned, trying to sit up. "Urgh…ok…one minute before I sit up."

He looked over at Barbara on the ground next to him. Then he looked around the room they were in. Not only him and Barbara were there but the rest of the class and Ms. Parker laid everywhere. They must have been moved, but he could tell they were still in the bank.

"Barb…"He whispered shaking her before he coughed. "Barbara wake…up."

"Wha…Ugh…What happened?!" She moaned as they sat up. Dick opened his mouth to answer but stopped as the door slammed open.

"Boss…told you some are awake." A man grunted. He had a gun in his hands. Dick supposed he was a guard. Smiling the Riddler walked in.

"Children…Hello." He smiled. "Do you know who I am?" He softly asked kneeling in front of them. Dick and Barbara merely glared at him as they stayed silent. "No?! How about…" He began gesturing to the door. Another figure walked in. Both, Dick and Barbara's eyes widened as they realized who it was.

"What's Penguin doing here?" Barbara couldn't help herself from blurting.

"Cute kid." Penguin snarled at her.

"What's your game Riddler?" Dick hissed going into his Robin mode.

"We are playing tag with your parents you brat." Penguin spat.

"WOW! Cool…the Riddler _and_ the Penguin!" a voice came. The group looked over at Matt, Rick, and another boy named Nathan who were awake and staring wide eyed at the felons.

"See there's the enthusiasm I'm looking for!" The Riddler exclaimed.

"Batman will stop you!" Barbara smirked pretending to be a huge fan. Nobody except Dick knew that she worked with him. He could be a little annoying thing he did! She knew that he knew best though..well sometimes. She was always loyal to her partners and glad to being working with them but he could be the most pain in the butt boss. Way too overprotective. That and he had a pretty bad temper.

"I'm getting bored." Dick moaned as he crossed his arms. He knew that he could be a brat and annoy these two. "Should we call Joker and Black Mask over for this barbeque here?!" The Penguin grumbled something about _'great another snot nose twerp I have to deal with.' _Barbara must have heard it too as she tried to hide a smile. She remembered they'd taken down a few of his men last week.

The Riddler looked un-amused. They waited in silence for awhile before Riddler back handed Dick across the face. Snickers were heard throughout the room. Matt, Rick, Nathan, and who ever else that woke up looked at the scene. On some of their faces was fear but others was amusement. Suddenly the man with the gun came back in.

"Boss…er…Bosses…it looks like the parents are all here." He informed. Getting up Riddler and Penguin walked out of the room without another word.

"Nice going Grayson." Nathan smirked.

"Dude…Shut up!" Dick said back as he made his way over to Barbara who moved over to Ms. Parker, still unconscious. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?" She asked him.

"O come on! You know it is always fun to annoy those two?" He whispered back.

"How are we going to get everyone out of here?" She sighed. The rest of the kids had moved about the room in separate groups, keeping their distance from Dick, Barbara, and the limp body of Ms. Parker.

444444444444444444444444444444444

Commissioner Gordon was barking orders to nearby police officers outside the Gotham City Bank. He turned just in time to see a man running to him. He couldn't help profile him even though he knew who it was. Tall, muscular, dark hair and dark blue eyes. About mid twenties in age. He wore a suit jacket and a blue shirt and dark pants.

"Bruce!" he yelled.

"Commissioner Gordon what's going on?" he asked.

"A… bomb…Bruce…Barbara still in there…and that boy of yours…Dan…Darryl.." he began trying to remember the boys name.

"'Dick! Who?" He had to get enough information as soon as possible to asset the situation and help his partners out. It was beginning to get dark.

"The Riddler from what we know." He replied.

"And the Penguin." Bruce added.

"What?" The commissioner asked. Bruce pointed up to the roof of the building.

"Good evening wealthy parents of Gotham. The Riddler and I got bored and decide to play a game. The rules are simple. Three million per child. Except you Commish." He pointed at the Commissioner. "For you little brat it's ten million…same goes for you Mr. Wayne. You've all got five hours." He laughed as he walked back into the building.

"Bruce…" Commissioner Gordon began as he turned around he saw that Bruce Wayne was gone. Probably went to get the money ready. Little did he know about that.

"Alfred get ready!" Bruce said as he sped through the streets of Gotham.

**A/N: You're probably wondering why I thanked Encoder. I was planning on using Black Mask but then Penguin came and it wouldn't go away and …yeah. GRACIAS anways…REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	6. Alfred is Going to Kill You!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

**Dedicated to encoder 'Good luck with you story'**

"I'm sssssssssooooooo hungry!" Rick moaned.

"I'm sssssssssooooooo bored so shut up!" Nathan snapped at him.

"What did you say, Nate?!" Rick growled at him. He walked dominantly to Nathan and shoved him. Nathan shoved him back. They began to take blows. Everyone began to scream. Dick sighed as he stood up and shoved through the crowd that watched the event. He quickly moved in between the two.

"GUYS!" He boomed as he tried to break them apart. He moved in between the brawl and shoved Rick. "Enough!" Nathan threw a punch at him. Dick merely ducked and swiped a leg under the boy's feet causing him to fall to the ground.

"I said enough!" the entire room went silent as they stared at Dick. He made his way to across the room and to his backpack. He pulled out a small plastic back filled with Alfred's famous cookies and threw it at them.

"Take it and be quiet!" Dick said as he sat back down. Barbara watched in disgust as they practically attacked the cookies.

"EW! Boys!" Barbara mumbled.

"How long have we been in here?" Dick moaned.

"An hour and a half!" Barbara replied looking at her.

"Think that's long enough for me to lose all sense of sanity?" Dick mumbled back. He then interrupted her. "Do not answer that!" He looked down at Ms. Parker. She was still asleep. Cautiously he poked her. She giggled and turned on her side.

"I don't think she wants to get up!" Barbara stared at the teacher mumbling and giggling in her sleep. Dick and Barbara looked at each other before shuddering and moving away from the teacher.

555555555555555555555555555555555

"Sir, what exactly are you planning on doing?" Alfred asked as the Batman walked throughout the cave.

"They are going to try and communicate to us at some point. I think Dick still has some bat bombs in his backpack. I'm going to be waiting for them and keeping an eye outside." Batman said rather to himself.

555555555555555555555555555555555

"Ha! I found them!" Dick whispered gleefully. He pulled out two bat bombs from the bottom of his bag. Barbara sat crossed arm as she was surrounded with stuff.

"About time! How much stuff do you need in you backpack?" Barbara mumbled. She picked up a piece of paper. "Is this from last year!?" Dick glared as he snatched the paper from her.

"Keep them busy!" He says before he flipped into the shadows.

"Um…Hey guys…I'M BORED! WHO ELSE IS BORED CAUSE I'M LIKE MEGA BORED!" she said over enthusiastic. Dick went into Robin mode and kept to the shadows as he place the bombs on each of the walls. He nodded to Barbara.

"Look…Ms. Parker is sleep talking!" she said. The group moved over to the room. Dick ran to across the room as the bombs went off. Everyone screamed and dropped to the floor.

Dick and Barbara looked up from the overturned table as the dust cleared.

"Ooooooo Alfred is so going to kill you!" Barbara teased her partner. Everyone began to make a run for it!

**A/N: REALLY SHORT BUT HAD TO END IT THERE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
